valley_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimclan
GrimClan was not one of the original two clans, and was originally formed from a group of cats who were dissatisfied with the starclan-driven lives Cloudclan forced them to live. Cloudclan discovered this group of cats training in the dark forest, and exiled them. The group, led astray by a Molly called Larkmist, decided to start their own clan, worshipping the dark forest and in particular, a cat named Sharpriver, in spite of the lives they used to live. Sharpriver taught the cats all they knew, and delivered their prophecies. When Larkmist eventually died, cats began to worship the Molly aswell. In spite of starclan, they exclaim things such as “What in Sharpriver’s den?!” And “By Larkmist’s wrath...!”, and instead of leaders earning the suffix -Star, they gain the suffix -Moon, and receive their nine lives from the dark forest, two of which from Sharpriver and Larkmist themselves. To make their clan more powerful , they have three leading roles, the Leader, the Deputy, and the General, the General is typically the deputy’s Deputy, and receives the deputy position when the current one passes away or becomes leader. Every moon, a patrol is sent to capture two or more kittypets or loners, who are then thrown into the Kittypet pit to fight to the death, the winner being allowed to go home. This is done as a sacrifice to Lark and Sharp. Despite the clan’s brutal nature, assassination within the clan in punishable by death. The clan trains in the dark forest nightly. Medicine cats can have mates and kits in spite of the Starclan code. Significant/Past leaders: Larkmist was the first, thats why she’s prayed to. She created the start of the Dark Forest code. Poppymoon was second - she fell in love with a Cloudclan tom, found out he was cheating, and lost his kits in the dark forest , creating the first part of the code. On account of her hatred, the vendetta against Cloudclan began. Spidermoon came third. His clan was called Mireclan, but when other clans were calling them GrimClan,he took it into his own paws to make that the clans official name. He lost his lives fairly quick due to his daughter’s impatience. Widowmoon, Spidermoon’s daughter, came second. It was her who killed her father to get his place faster, when she was exposed, the deputy general system was created. She also had a fairly quick leadership, her cats unwilling to follow a leader willing to kill her own father. Jaguarmoon was leader when Cloudclan began driving GrimClan out of gatherings. With their name and general system, how could they be? Mandrake / Twisted Hyenamoon fell in love with a medicine cat, and changed the medicine cat code so they could have mates. Maplemoon was the cat who led the most recent attack on Cloudclan. With the threat of Cloudclan taking them out, accusing them of not being a real clan, she figured she wanted to make the first move - and she was successful, taking in stragglers from Cloudclan and their leader as hostage